Elizabeth Braddock
Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock (b. March 3, 1987) is a mutant with telekinetic and telepathic abilities. She is a founding member of the X-Men Kids. Elizabeth is a member of the Braddock family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telekinesis: Betsy has the ability to psionically manipulate and control the physical aspects of reality. She can also move and levitate other people. While she can move objects from a distance and fly as other telekinetics do, she has shown little inclination to do either in combat situations. She can also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength and she can fire mental force blasts that can "shatter mountains". Her telekinesis is also much stronger now than it was before her death. Psylocke at first seemed to find that using her telekinesis in forceful ways was easier than in delicate ways (i.e. shattering a brick wall proving more easy than levitating a pencil across a room). However, over time she displayed further control over fine matter. *''Telekinetic Katana:Psylocke can manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and sever the bonds between molecules, and at its highest level, her katanas can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. She can also use her swords to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. Psylocke's telekinetic manifestations produce visible radiance in the physical world. Thus, she can use her psychic katana as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. Her telekinetic katana is strong enough to harm other beings more powerful than herself. *Tactile Telekinesis:'' She uses her telekinesis to enhance her speed, strength, agility and other fighting skills into super-human levels. Telepathy: She possesses mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. Psylocke can read minds and communicate mentally with others over long distances. When she telepathically communicates with another person over a distance, that person often perceives her presence as a butterfly-like image bearing large eyes on its wings. *''Telepathic Tracking:'' Enhanced psionic senses enable her to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. *''Psionic Shadow:'' She is able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities can go undetected and are very difficult to track, even by very powerful telepaths such as Shadow King. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *''Psionic Knife:'' Described as "the focused totality of her psychic powers," by intensely channeling and focusing her psionic powers to her hands to create “psychic blades”, razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which are said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of her powers which she plunges into the minds of her targets directly. She often uses them to disrupt the neurons of her foes by driving the glowing "blade" of mental energy into their skulls. It is able to kill. *''Mind Control:'' She is capable of controlling the minds of others. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Telepathic Scanning:'' She can scan large areas of land withher mind. She can also scan the psyches of the inhabitants of a city to learn of their condition. *''Mental Paralysis:'' Ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects, but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness, or even death. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Under the effects of the Crimson Dawn her astral form was normally undetectable. Shadow Teleportation: While empowered by the Crimson Dawn, Psylocke can use shadows as teleportation gates. Although this form of teleportation is not as controlled or precise as variations of teleportation used by others, it can cover huge distances; on one occasion she transported the X-Men from America to Africa in a few seconds. Invisibility to all electronic detection devices: Psylocke is invisible and immune to all manner of electronic tracking and tracing. She is undetectable by certain cosmic entities and their machinations (such as the Crystal Palace's systems). Precognition: Psylocke occasionally has precognitive dreams. Psionic Immunity: Psylocke has been shown to have an immunity to certain psionic attacks such as; mind reading, mental attacks, and telepathy. Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Wizard 'Abilities' Master Martial Artist: Psylocke has been classified as a master martial artist, though the specific fighting arts she has mastered have never been revealed. As a ninja, she is skilled in various Ninjutsu techniques such as Taijutsu and Ninja Kenpo. Even though she is known as a ninja and worked for The Hand as one, her fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average Hand Ninja or Crimson Dawn Undercloak. Her skills have been said to rival those of a ninja grandmaster(10th Dan level black belt or above). Psylocke has also received additional training from the Age of Apocalypse version of Sabretooth and an alternative reality version of Ogun that vastly developed her skills in this area, Psylocke is also very well versed in the use of all Ninja weapons, stealth methods, silent movement, infiltration, concealment, escape & evasion, covert methods, Ninja espionage, and Ninja acrobatics. Master Telepathic Combatant: As a telepath, Psylocke takes advantage of her powers in a fight by reading her opponents' movements seconds before they make them, giving her the opportunity to counter-attack faster, and she can also use her telepathy to mask her presence from other people, humans and super-humans alike. She also creates telepathic illusions to distract her enemies while fighting them and as a ninja, she uses her psychic knife to incapacitate her opponents without killing them, though she has less inhibitions about doing so and will if necessary. Advanced Telekinetic Combatant: As a telekinetic, she often uses her powers to augment her strength and speed, which made her fighting skills so strong that she was able to match and even outmatch other superhumanly strong opponents like a holographic version of Sabretooth in the Danger Room. Psylocke was also able to match Rogue’s attacks during a training session, despite the fact that Rogue had greatly enhanced speed and strength at the time. Strength level Betsy possesses the normal human strength of a woman her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. She can increase her strength by bolstering it with her telekinetic ability. Weaknesses 'Equipment' Weapons Psionic Katana: Psylocke can focus her powers to create a psionic Katana. Psylocke also carries and employs a pair of katana as well. Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:British Category:Americans Category:Engaged Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Long Range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Braddock family Category:Telekinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Precogs Category:Reality Warp Immunity Category:Earth Release users Category:Purple Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1987 Category:Pisces (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Crest of Honour Bearers Category:Twins Category:Nobility Category:Water Release users Category:Bisexual Characters Category:English